


Moving on

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22208791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: Casey isn't sure about his future anymore.
Kudos: 2





	Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> written for: [](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**31_days**](https://31-days.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  prompt: make sure to remember, every person and place has a right to exist. it's true for you too, the entire world as a whole is your home

„What are you talking about?“ Zeke eyes the boy beside him frowning. „You don't know if you will go to college after graduation? Isn't it that what you always wanted?“

Casey shrugged. „Yeah, sure. It was what kept me going. But now I can't imagine leaving Herrington behind. My parents. Everything I know since I was born.“

„Hm. Make sure to remember that you have the right to live your own life. The whole world can be open for you; you only need to grab the chances which are offered to you.“

„Says the guy who gives a shit about his future,“ Casey huffed. „What's with you and your life?“

„I have plans.“

„Oh, you do? You think it's the chance of your life to end as Ohio's most famous dealer? Of why don't you grab the opportunity, Mr. Furlong offers you instead of quitting school only some month before graduation?“

Zeke smirked. „Casey, I love chemistry, but that doesn't mean that going to college is a good idea. Try to imagine, me, working somewhere at a big lab, following stupid rules? No way. I need to be my own master.

My uncle in Boston owed a garage until he did retire last year. He would give it over to me in return for a small monthly payment. I guess I will give it a try.“

Casey looked at him flabbergasted. „You will move to Boston?“

„Time to grow up, I guess. A new start far away from Ohio sounds like a good plan.“

„But I... I will...“ Casey bit his upper lip.“I got the acceptance letter from MIT today. They even offer a partial scholarship.“

„You did?“ Zeke grinned wide. „So, you will move to Boston, too, after summer?“

„I'm still not sure if this is the right decision.“

„Of course, you are. No one says no to a scholarship from MIT. Don't be stupid. And think about all the fun we could have. We will rock the town.“

„I'm afraid we will be much too busy to rock the town. Going to MIT is pretty demanding.“

„You need to learn to relax, Case.“ Zeke laughed. „High time that someone shows you how much fun life can be.“


End file.
